As the Petals Fall
by OniTenshii
Summary: A new character slowly finds her way into one Byakuya Kuchiki's ice heart through many challenges and difficulties. Follow the tale of Kaida Matsu and Byakuya as they learn to love again. ByakuyaXOC
1. Introducing Kaida Matsu!

**AS THE PETALS FALL**

A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story

* * *

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own these wonderful characters from Bleach. I will take ownership of Kaida Matsu and any plot developments that differ from the actual plot._

_Warnings: This story will contain violence, swearing, and mentions of rape/sexual abuse. It will also have several spots where the plot will change from the actual story line of Bleach. There may be some spots where certain characters get OOC._

_Author's Note: Hello people out there. I wish to thank you for taking the time to at least look at my stories and I apologize for not writing anything sooner. I've had a lot going on and still do. I hope you enjoy my stories and know that any helpful criticism is welcomed. I also will apologize in advance for any lateness in chapter updates, I will try to make sure to get at least one chapter a week up. _

_Ja ne_

* * *

Character Info:

NAME: Matsu, Kaida (last, first)

AGE: Looks to be about 20, she is actually only a few years younger than Shunsui and Jyuushiro.

LOOKS: Medium height with a slender build. Pale lavender hair, in certain lights it turns an ivory looking color. Eyes are a vivid silver, the pupils are a bit different from a normal persons' eyes because of an accident when she was younger. Her face is shapely and well colored, not to pale not burnt either. There is a scar running from one temple across her eyes to the other temple. Kaida has many scars along her body, both from when she was human and when she came to Seireitei. Her shinigami outfit is definitely not like any other, mainly because of her fighting style. The top half of her body is wrapped in bandages, her shirt only consisting of a strip of black cloth over her breasts and tying behind her neck, almost like a halter top. She wears a pair of black skin tight pants underneath a deep purple skirt that goes to mid-thigh with a slit up the right leg. Over it all she wears a black haori.

ABILITIES: Because of the scar across her eyes, Kaida is technically blind. But she has enough reiatsu to keep a constant dome of reiatsu around her that can expand to her liking, using her reiatsu she is able to pinpoint anything that comes at her from any direction, making her a formidible foe. A set back but also a plus about her ability to see is that she cannot see a persons' face until she has touched the face and traced each detail with her hands, once she has 'seen' the face though she will never be fooled by a fake.

ZANPAKUTO: Kaida has a rare Zanpakuto that comes in a pair, even when not released. Her two katanas can be found criss-crossed across her back, hilts at her shoulders. Her Zanpakuto represents the six elements*, the 'light' elements represented by the sword held in her left hand (over her right shoulder) and 'dark' elements by the sword in her right hand (over the left shoulder). When released into the Shikai form, the command being Kouyou Kigan tame Toku, each one radiates the three colors of the elements hidden in the blade. Bankai form also comes in a rare form. Each sword turns into more of a whip (three parts to each). Nobody knows that Kaida has actually reached Bankai but that will eventually change.

PAST: In the human world Kaida was a poor child whom was always beaten, abused, and raped. Even when she came to Seireitei the scars stayed. Kaida was found by Kenpachi when he was still in Rukongai. The two of them traveled together until one particular battle split Kenpachi and Kaida apart. For years they each believed the other dead, that is until after years of being apart Kenpachi found Kaida in a bar near the gates of Seireitei. After being in the Academy for a total of 5 days, Kaida was summoned by the So-Taicho Yamamoto and after seeing her abilities she was placed as the third seat to Kuchiki-Taicho's squad. Not much else is known of her yet except that she will soon become the Third Squad Taicho.

* * *

_Here are some translations for any words that were not understood. If there are any others please either ask me or someone else you know, or even look it up online._

_Kaida-little dragon_

_Matsu-light_

_Zanpakuto-soul-cutting sword_

_Kouyou Kigan tame Toku-roughly means 'Elements Rise to Protect'_

_Taicho-unit captain_

_So-Taicho-head captain_

_*In certain areas and in my own set of beliefs there are not four elements but six. These elements are fire, water, earth, air, shadow, and light. 'light' elements include water, air, and light. 'dark' elements include fire, earth, and shadow.  
_


	2. Chapter One: Perhaps

* * *

AS THE PETALS FALL

A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story

* * *

_For Disclaimer and Warnings please go and read the Character Info chapter: Introducing Kaida Matsu!..._

_Author's Note: Well would you look at that, I've actually gotten another chapter up in less than a week. I truly do hope that I can keep up with this story and that you, my readers, are enjoying it. Remember that although rates and reviews are not needed, I welcome them along with criticism. Please no flames, I understand that some things aren't perfect and I know that English not being my first language is not an excuse._

_Ja ne

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter One: Perhaps...**

Kaida clenches her teeth against the arm-jarring blow delivered from Ichimaru Gin. Some distance to her left stands her Taicho, Byakuya, bleeding from the wound meant for Rukia. 'How dare he! How dare Ichimaru-Taicho harm him!' With a quick spin, Kaida slips under Gin's sword and around to his back, drawing her other half of Nori. 'Quickly now! Before he moves!' A slash up and blood splatters. Gin's ever-present fox grin faulters for perhaps a second as pain lances up his back from the penetrating cut. "Hmm it would seem ya are better then a sekikan should be. You should show more respect to your higher ups, ya know." Kaida's nearly falls to a knee as the Taicho's full reiatsu is released upon her. 'That's not enough to take me down.' Before she can move far a sword appears in her shoulder. "AHHH!!!" 'Shit that hurts. I forgot his sword extends.' Doing a careful roll, she dislodges the sword and shunpos to a safe distance. But not for long, Ichimaru appears in front of her, and soon all that can be seen is sparks and blurs as swords clash. 'I can't last much longer. I've lost too much blood already from fighting the ryoka. Please show up soon Taichos!' The two of them stand a distance apart, Kaida panting from over-exertion and blood-loss, Gin sweating slightly from being pushed further than he expected. 'Damn! I can't keep a large sight anymore. Taichos I need you.' Slowly, cautiously each shifts their weight, getting ready to move forward. Gin takes off first, heading straight towards Kaida. Before she can even move, Shinso begins to extend. "Shit." Kaida starts to side-step, but stumbles. Now straight in line with Gin's zanpakuto, Kaida clamps her silver eyes shut. A few seconds pass, then a clang resonates. "Relax now Kai-san. Everything is okay, now take a well deserved rest. You did very well." Opening her eyes, Kaida sees in front of her the kind 13th Squad Taicho, Jyuushiro Ukitake, and the perverted Taicho of 8th Squad, Shunsui Kyoraku. Matsumoto's zanpakuto keeps the former 3rd Squad leader in place. "You just love taking you time, don't you?" Is Kaida's only response before cautiously making her way over to the two Kuchikis. "Taicho! Kuchiki-Taicho, are you alright?" She stops a few feet away, hearing her Taicho speaking softly to Rukia. 'Perhaps...perhaps this will bring some good after all.' Turning around to give them privacy and keep an eye out for danger, Kaida watches as the three traitorous Taichos escape. 'I wish Taicho would allow himself to relax and speak like he was to Rukia. He looks so peaceful and even more beautiful.....I.....I don't feel so well.....' Kaida begins to wobble, imperceptible at first but quickly becoming noticeable to anyone who looks. In all the commotion that follows, only a few hear the quiet thump of Kaida's body as she falls to her knees, then to the ground. 'Maybe, maybe I pushed it too far......' Before she allows herself to be cradled in the darkness of unconsciousness, a few voices ring out. "KAIDA!!!"

Labored breathing is the first thing heard upon entering a room in the Squad 4 hospital. There in a medical bed under crisp white sheets is the third seat officer of the 6th squad. Bustling around her small form are the medics of Squad 4, all trying to achieve one common goal, keep Kaida Matsu breathing. "Taicho?" "Hai, Abarai?" "Matsu-chan.....She took care of one of the ryoka and held her own against Ichimaru?" In the same room as Kaida, the Taicho and FukuTaicho can be found also healing from wounds. "....Hai. Matsu-san was able to fend off one of the ryoka by herself and helped slow another down before showing up at the execution grounds." A long silence, with only the sounds of quiet footsteps and whispers of the workers disturbing it, as this little bit of information is digested. "I knew she was strong, but she did something even vice-captains have trouble doing....she will live, right?" The only answer to the red-haired FukuTaicho is silence. Not even a worker makes a sound. That one question has run through many members thoughts in the two days Kaida has been in Unohana-Taicho's care. With a stab wound to the shoulder, chest, thigh, and abdominal region, a slash near the base of the neck on the shoulder, and many other scrapes and bruises, Kaida's chances of surviving are not all that great. The sliding of the door brings the medics and the men out of their depressing thoughts. Unohana's gentle and quiet voice announces who just came in. "How is she doing today?" A medic grabs the clipboard of Kaida's daily health and quickly presents it to his captain. "Unohana-Taicho, she has yet to make any sign of waking soon. But her stats have gone up and her blood levels are quickly rising." A small sigh comes from the healing Taicho, whether of relief or sadness is anyone's guess. "So she is improving but not close enough to proper levels. Please, move aside so I may take a look at her." With ease Unohana begins to check over her patient. 'Matsu-san is actually healing faster than anticipated. She should be moving around in a week or so.' "She will be fine soon enough. Matsu-san has finally begun to stabilize, so I should be able to do more for her by the end of the day." A noticeable sigh of relief comes from Renji upon hearing his friend and third seat will be okay.

As the moon shines through a window, a moan of discomfort sounds from the mouth of Kaida. Eyes blink open, only to find black. 'I am still low on reiatsu. How long have I been out?' Haltingly, the third seat lifts an arm and rests it over her eyes. "It would seem you are awake." The quiet calm voice, that comes from the other side of the room, makes Kaida jump slightly. That one jolting movement brings a hiss of pain from Kaida. "Hai, Taicho." With difficulty, Kaida begins to lift herself into a sitting position, that is until a hand lands on her good shoulder and pushes her down lightly. Like lightning, the hand is slapped away and a senbon appears in Kaida's hand. "It would also appear your eye sight has yet to return." Realization dawns on her and quickly she apologizes. "Gomen nasai Taicho. I had not realized you had come that close." There is a pause, in which Byakuya takes the once in-a-lifetime chance to see Kaida almost completely vulnerable. 'Matsu-san is more fragile than she lets on. It is not often one would be able to see her like this.' "For you to be on alert when you are weaker than usual is to be expected. It is good to see that you are awake, it's been two weeks now." 'Two weeks?! I really did over use my reiatsu.' "I should be back to normal by tomorrow afternoon at latest, Taicho. Thank you for your concern." Another voice enters the conversation. "The whole 6th Squad is worried Matsu-chan." "I did not mean for this to happen..." "Oh come off it. It's not a bad thing and definitely not your fault." A smile pulls at the corner of her lips. "Thank you Abarai-kun." Quickly a hand covers her mouth as a yawn starts. "Get back to sleep. It is obvious that you are not completely well yet." "Hai, Taicho." She gets as comfortable as possible and slowly drifts back to sleep with her Taicho and FukuTaicho quietly watching over her.

* * *

_Well here is the first official chapter. I know it's not the best, but it gets the story started at least. If you did not know where this started I can tell you now that it is part of season 3 episode 62. But this is one of the areas that slightly differ, so don't go looking for this exact happening, although I did try to keep it as close as possible. Below there are going to be some more translations and definitions for words that aren't commonly known._

_Taicho- unit captain_

_FukuTaicho- vice captain_

_Sekiken- seated officer  
_

_Nori- belief  
_

_Shunpo- flash step  
_

_Shinso- 'divine spear' this is Gin Ichimaru's zanpakuto's name  
_

_Ryoka- souls that enter Soul-Society without proper guidance of a shinigami; intruders  
_

_Hai- roughly means 'yes'  
_

_Gomen nasai- roughly means 'I am sorry!'  
_

_Reiatsu- spiritual energy/pressure  
_

_Senbon- a long, sharp needle type weapon  
_

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: Home Again?

* * *

AS THE PETALS FALL

A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story

* * *

_  
For Disclaimer and Warnings please go and read the Chapter Info chapter: Introducing Kaida Matsu!..._

_Author's Note: Hello all! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but as most people know, life gets in the way of my relaxation and fun. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you all can forgive me of my absense. Enjoy!_

_Ja ne_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Home Again?...**

Even without eye sight, Kaida awakens to the fact that the dreaded light is making her head pound unforgivingly. 'Well it's better than pain lancing up my back every two seconds......What time is it?' Kaida slowly lifts herself into a sitting position, carefully putting her weight onto her good arm. 'I wonder if my eyesight is back....' A sigh is released from the doorway as Kaida's reiatsu stretches out and blankets the room. "Taicho! Gomen, I didn't realize you were there!" "Relax Matsu-san. It would seem that you are exceptionally better today." "Yes Taicho. I should be able to return to my station later today." Kaida can feel the Kuchiki heir's glare even as she says those words. "That will not be necessary. You will be taking a week's vacation. I will not have you working when you may not be at full capabilities. Is that understood?" "Bu....Hai Taicho." 'Am I really that useless....or is it possible that he just doesn't want me to get hurt. No the first option is a little more believable.....If only...' Byakuya watches as Kaida quiets down, he watches as her eyes seem to glaze with doubt and then become blank, he watches as Kaida seems to deflate a little more. "When Unohana-Taicho releases you find me so that we can discuss the following times." "Understood Taicho." 'Even her voice is bland. Damn it. I really should of worded the last few comments differently.' With that, Kaida's eyes follow her love as he leaves the room without any kind of farewell.

"Ooooh it feels so wonderful to finally move!" "Just remember that you have to be careful with your wounds for the next few days." "Hai Retsu-san." Unohana-Taicho smiles as Kaida practically skips out of the hospital. A sigh escapes parted lips, a mix of happiness and despair. "Now to talk to Taicho about the vacation thing." A frown mars her brow as she slowly walks to the sixth squad barracks. Lost in her thoughts Kaida quickly arrives at the 6th Squad Taicho's office. After a knock and an affirmative to come in Kaida opens the door and crosses the sparsely decorated room to her Taicho's desk. "You wanted to speak with me?" "Hai. I hadn't expected you back before noon. Do you have anywhere you would like to go? This way plans can be made quickly." Kaida gets a thoughtful and distant look in her eyes. 'Perhaps it's time to return for a few days.....' "Ano....would you allow me to go to the last district in Rukongai for a few days. There are some things that I have not checked on for a long time. If I have to I could bring someone with me, I know Kenpa-kun would not mind returning there with me....If that's alright of course." "I will speak with Kanpachi-Taicho. If he does not agree with the plan you will not be able to go. While I speak with him it will probably be a good idea to start thinking of a new vacation plan in case he cannot attend." "Hai."

Kaida stands at the gate patiently waiting for the, most likely lost, 11th Squad Taicho. And then there he is, bells jingling quietly from his quick stop. A grin spreads across his face as he looks down at Kaida. "Well? We leaving yet or what?" Kaida sends a growl at Kenpachi before flashing a smile and setting off at a run, leaving the still grinning Taicho behind. A light sounding laugh accompanied by a booming one sends chills through many citizens of Rukongai as they realize the Oni-Kage pair are back and on their way to wreak havoc. Running side by side now, Kaida and Kenpachi follow the roads, hills, any way that gets them to their destination quicker. "Oi! Kenpa-kun, think it's still there?" "With your traps around it? Of course it is, and it's gonna smell like metallic blood too." A devilish grin spreads onto Kaida's face, a matching one on the most brutal Taicho's. Nearly to the last district after nonstop travel for a day and a half Kenpachi breaks the calming silence. "Kai-kun?" "Mmm?" "You are never this quiet." Kaida's face takes on a saddened look. "I'm just thinking of the past and how far we've come.....and what I can never have now." "Tell him." Startled eyes stare at Kenpachi. "What?!" "Do you think I wouldn't realize. I don't really approve of the bastard but it's obvious that he's for you." "You know he doesn't feel the same." Kenpachi stays silent as the two carefully weave a delicate pattern across a meadow and disappear into the forest still weaving back and forth until they land on a sturdy roof. "You were right Kenpa-kun, it's still here. And it smells wonderful! Since when were you ever right?" "Since now baka....Kai. You never will know with him. He's different, hard to read. With how he's actually taking the time to plan this I'd say you have a chance." Pain flashes in Kaida's molten silver eyes. 'How I wish you were right Kenpa-kun. How I wish it.'

Sliding in through a window, Kaida and Kenpachi are met with the familiar set up of an old home. 'This is where everything started again. My new life here. Hell it's where I met Kenpa-kun.' Kenpachi's gaze trails the 3rd seat as she inspects every corner and crevice of the two room building. 'Haven't seen this place in ages, especially since I lost Kaida.' "Oi!" Zaraki quickly bolts to the next room, where Kaida disappeared to. Reaching the doorway he stops and blinks a couple times before bursting out in laughter. There in the center of the room Kaida is through the floor up to her ribs. "Kenpachi if you don't stop laughing and get your ass over here to help me, I swear you'll be in the ground, forget the floor!" Still chuckling he listens to the warning, using one arm Kenpachi grabs her outstretched arm and pulls her up and out of the new hole. "Well Kai-kun I'd say this place has seen better days. Now how the hell are we gonna fix that huge hole?" Kaida just scowls before stomping out of the room. "Zaraki I'm going for a walk, wanna join?" Kenpachi looks at the empty doorway before answering. "No Kai. I think you should have some time alone. Just bring Nori and try to relax. Go to the nearby onsen if they are still there." "Alright. Alone time sounds really good right now. And onsen sound even better."

* * *

_Well that's it for now. I'm going to try to get another up tonight but I don't know how that will turn out, so please don't hold me to it. As always reviews, ratings, and critique are always welcome. And now for translations, for ones that I don't translate now means that it has shown up in previous chapters and you should hopefully remember. _

_Gomen- Sorry (shortened version of gomen nasai)_

_Ano- roughly means Ahem, excuse me, uhm, or any variation of the like_

_Oi- roughly means Hey, it is actually used more in the English language than any other_

_Baka- Idiot, fool, jerk, stupid, or in extreme cases it can be used as swears_

_Onsen- roughly means Hot springs_

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter Three: Relaxations?

AS THE PETALS FALL

A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story

* * *

_For Disclaimer and Warnings please go and read the Chapter Info chapter: Introducing Kaida Matsu!...  
_

_Author's Note: Hi my readers! Wow look at this, another chapter out so quickly. I'm going to keep going with one chapter out a night or if that's not possible two to three times a week. Now go on and read the third chapter. Enjoy!_

_  
Ja ne_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Relaxations?....**

Leaves rustle, quietly whispering their secrets to the wind that moves them. Filtered silver light spots the forest floor as Kaida unhurriedly walks about. Thoughts and memories flashing through her mind quickly before being dismissed. 'This place hasn't changed one bit from way back then. It's odd really. But I don't know if I can stay here like I had planned.....too much has happened here, too much to remember and feel.' Kaida silently pads forward, getting closer to her destination with each step. 'The onsen should be just up ahead if I remember right...' Sure enough, there just past the bushes, are the pools of hot steaming water. 'This is what I need. Some down time to get my thoughts straightened out and just to relax so I can heal and return to my position quicker.' Kaida spreads her sight to surround the onsen and sighs with relief as no signs of people or hollow appears. Shedding her clothes quickly she slides into the hot water, leaning carefully against the smooth rocks. Relaxing, Kaida closes her eyes and lets her thoughts wander until gentle sleep claims her.

The 11th Squad Taicho paces the small main room, quickly becoming worried as more time passes. 'Kai where are you? You never stay out this late unless something gets in your way....' "That's it!" With a final growl Kenpachi strides out of the small hidden building. 'The only place that Kai might stay for awhile is the onsen....I did tell her to relax there....is she asleep?' Kenpachi slows as he enters the steam filled clearing with the onsen. Looking at the multiple pools, he searches for some sign of Kai. Spotting her, his breathing nearly stops as he sees a sight Kenpachi never thought he'd see again, Kaida's bare back. Lightly Kenpachi flash steps over the onsen and stands behind Kaida, gently he reaches out and traces the many scars lining the porcelain flesh. The small woman tenses before letting herself relax with the realization and recognition of the hand carressing her back. With a bit of a struggle the towering Captain speaks. "You've been out for awhile. I came to see if you had fallen asleep or not......" A smile crosses both their faces as old memories flash across their eyes, replaying the many pleasureful moments the onsen gave them. A large arm wraps around Kaida's lithe body, her neck nuzzled lightly. "I never thought I'd be here again.....and it's even harder to believe I'm here with you." A single chaste kiss is placed to the juncture of neck and shoulder before Kenpachi's familiar presence backs away. Kaida stands there silent and more then slightly confused. 'Did Kenpa really just do that........him....gentle......yeah the world's gone crazy......' She comes back to reality as Kenpachi finishes a sentence. "...ed. We're heading back to the home." "Uh yeah give me a sec....." Quickly Kaida dries off, dresses, and follows after the slowly fading form of Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kaida fidgets slightly, waiting not being a strong point of hers. She stands and paces the small room, counting her long strides, one...two....three...............twenty. Spin....One two three.......twenty. Spin.......one two....thump! 'A wall is definitely not supposed to be there......oh it's Kenpa' A glare is sent from her now sitting form up to the smirking face of Kenpachi. "Baka!" "Well I had to get you to stop somehow." "Try calling my name next time." A grin is sent towards her now standing, and frustrated, form. "I did. Twice." The glare is stopped short followed by a couple absent minded blinks, then the oh so intelligent response. "Oh.....uh well then you ready now? I'd like to get back to my Squad." "Aw Kai I'm hurt. And here I thought you loved beating some Hollow ass with me in the forest." Kaida shakes her head and can't help the laugh that escapes her lips. "Dramatics really don't work for you Kenpa-kun." With that she begins the journey back to Seireitei, Kenpachi slowly falling into step beside her. 'I can't wait to get back. A week vacation is all fine and good, but damn do I need something to drink....too many thoughts and insecurities are not my thing.....'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Byakuya lifts his head from his desk to answer the persistant knocking. "Come in." A messenger shinigami kneels just inside the door, "A message for you from one of your subordinates." 'Why in the world would a subordinate send a message when they're all right her.......Kaida?' "Who is the message from and what is contained in it?" "From Third seat sekikan Matsu Kaida: I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but myself and Kenpachi have been delayed in one of Rukongai's many villages by an outbreak of bandits and surprisingly Menos. I've sent a similar report to Sou-Taicho to see what he wishes to be done about the bandits, the Menos are mainly taken care of though a couple managed to escape. Once Kenpachi finishes healing enough to travel we will return. Please don't expect me back for another week or so, my apologies once again Taicho." Byakuya dismisses the messenger before letting an incredulous look cross his face. 'Menos....in Rukongai. This doesn't sound good, especially with how Matsu-san discribed it......I send her away for a break and she only meets disaster......' Trying to work around his thoughts, the 6th Squad Taicho stays up late into the night finishing his paperwork that normally takes half the allotted time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally we are _back_!" Kaida jumps happily from foot to foot, trying to get Kenpachi to move faster. "Would you hurry up! You slow poke, did a little witty scratch slow the oh so great Kenpachi down?" A twitch of an eye and a deep rumbling growl follows the very much sarcastic remark. "Not my fault you were to slow to move out of the way Kaida." "Humph! You deserved it, serves you right for wishing there was more **_fun_** on the travel back, baka" Finally passing the gates into the court the two stop bickering and just breath in a great lung full of there home. "Well see ya later Kenpa-kun!" A final wave and a laugh before the woman shunpos to her Taicho's office. 'What will he think? I got held up an extra week and a half!' The slightly gruff voice telling her to enter brings chills to Kaida's skin. Upon entering, the Kuchiki heir zones in on the form of his third seat a sigh silently escaping his lips at seeing her unharmed. "You are back now I see. I am glad, the Squad is in need of your touch again. They've gotten lazy. But before I let you return to your duties, I want you to take the rest of the day off seeing as there is only a couple of hours left and you must be tired from your trip. Is that understood Matsu-san?" Kaida just smiles, knowing that's the best 'welcome back' speech she will ever get, and ever hoped for, from her stoic Taicho. "Hai!"

* * *

_Well that's the third chapter! I know it's not much, but the heat is killing my computer as much as me. It doesn't help when the computer is on the top floor and there is only one usable window and no fan. I hope you like it anyways, expect another out by the end of the week! _

_Translation time I guess, though I believe there is only one new word...or not.....well this is new! Nothing to translate, everything's been covered in the first couple chapters......_

_Ja ne_


End file.
